


Ex-treme Attraction

by Unicorn24601



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angsty?, Chance Meetings, Charity Event, Cute, Cute Ending, Emails, F/M, First Kiss, First Meetings, Flirting, Happy, Happy Ending, Like, Meet-Cute, Sibling Jealousy, and gets caught off guard, but she's a disaster at flirting, hiding from an ex, make him work for it, not really - Freeform, seriously super flirty, she blushes a lot, shes a mess, super flirty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 18:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18722227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unicorn24601/pseuds/Unicorn24601
Summary: Paige didn't even want to come to this charity event, anyways. But, of course, the universe was working against her. While simply minding her own business, she ends up seeing her cheating ex there. And he isn't alone.Panicking and not wanting to look like a lonely loser, she grabs onto the first guy she can find, hoping he'll play along and help her get rid of her ex as soon as possible.But, what she hadn't accounted for, was the fact that he's extremely attractive.And also extremely interested in her.





	Ex-treme Attraction

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick warning, there is a VERY brief mention of someone else having committed suicide in the past. It is COMPLETELY non-graphic and doesn't say anything more than mentioning that it happened. It's literally just one line mentioning it.

“Paige?”

Shit. Is that Liam?

Is he calling my name?

Shit!

_Panicking, panicking, what do I do? Where do I go? Where am I?_

I look around the room for a second. Wait. Seriously, where _am_ I? I swear I was just in the entrance hall. How did I get so lost so quickly?

“Paige, I can see you.” His voice is closer now, accusatory.

SHIT! _Think fast. Think fast._

Why does he have a girl on his arm? Is she prettier than me?

_Not now! We have bigger concerns!_

Wait, if he has someone on his arm, I should too, right?

_Find someone! Think fast! Right there! Guy in suit, three o’clock, no ring on his finger and taller than me. Perfect!_

Clearly my brain is turned off because my feet are beside him before I can even process the movement, let alone think about what I’m doing. Then, my arm is wrapping around his bicep. His very _large_ bicep.

_How ripped is this guy?_

_Later!_ Think about this _later!_

“Paige, are you running away from me?” I feel a tap on my right shoulder, and at this point, it is too late. I’m doomed. I might as well die on the spot.

I turn over my right shoulder and there he is. Liam. The bane of my existence. My traitorous cheater of an ex-boyfriend.

I stare, awkward and dazed, trying not to look like the idiot I am. Suddenly, I can feel the guy I was holding on to turn as well.

_Oh god, what have I done?_

Finally, my brain turns back online.

“Liam! It’s so good to see you.” I plaster the biggest grin I can muster on my face. “Who is this?”

He smiles back at me, politely. _Screw him and his perfect face._ “This is Aurora, my fiancee.”

I gulp. “Aurora, like the princess?”

She nods her head, perfect ringlets of blonde hair bouncing in place. “That’s right. And you must be Paige. I have heard so much about you.” She seems to wince as she says that. _Clearly not_ good _things, then._

Double gulp. Of course her name is Aurora. _She_ looks _like a Disney princess. Obviously she would be named after one. Perfect blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes and flawless skin. God, I would kill for skin like tha-_

“Isn’t that right, honey?” A deep voice, that I _definitely_ don’t recognize, speaks into my ear. Holy shit, is that who I think it is?

Turning my head to the right, I make eye contact with potentially the most gorgeous human being I have seen on the planet. Step aside Theo James and Chris Pine, here steps- Wait, what is his name?

When did my arm end up around his bicep again? And why is he still looking at me?

Oh god, I never responded!

“Ye-yeah. That’s right… babe?” What did I just say? Did that really just leave my mouth? And was that a question? You can’t say ‘babe’ with a question mark attached, especially in front of your ex!

And stop staring at him!

“Well, we really must be going. I promised her that we could bid on the yacht at the silent auction. Anything for the kids, right? Bless their hearts, fighting for cancer so bravely. The least I can do is fund a few million dollars to research.” The model - I mean, stranger - wraps his arm around my waist and starts guiding me towards the exit.

_What is happening?_

_Did he just say_ millions _?!_

“Well, it was nice to see you again, Paige. Much different circumstances than last time we saw one another.” My face scrunches up in distaste at that, ignoring his obvious sting about our break up. “And it was a pleasure meeting you… What did you say your name was again?”

“James, my name is James.” My knight in shining armor responds, grinning cheekily at him. Liam, in return, looks pissed. Polite, but definitely red-faced. _Good_.

On the plus side, now I have a name for that face. A perfect name, at that.

As we continue towards the doors to the ballroom, I can feel his - James’ - grip tightening slightly on my waist.

“Are you okay, not gonna pass out on me?” He asks, steadying me against his side. _How can he feel so toned through his suit?_

“Your voice is so deep.” _Shit_! Am I not even capable of keeping my mouth shut?

He chuckles. Then, he leans in closer to my ear. “ _You should hear it at night._ ”

I squeak. I fucking _squeak_. What else are you supposed to do when a specimen of a man makes an implication like that.

Laughing aloud this time, he turns to me again. “Are you always this responsive?” He has a glint of mischief in his eye at the question.

_God, please tell me he’s single._

He moves us around a couple standing in the middle of the doorway.

“ _Very_ single.” He drags the words out slowly, with heavy emphasis on the first word.

“Please tell me I didn’t say that out loud.” I groan.

“You most certainly did.” He grins.

“Kill me now.”

“Didn’t I already save you from a near death experience? Now you want to enter another? Why do I get the feeling this happens a lot?” His eyes twinkle. _What the hell?_ I thought that only happened in books!

“Oh, you know, just my big ass mouth. Getting me in trouble.” I meet his eyes and gulp. “Like… Usual.”

“I don’t know if it is a big ass mouth, but it sure is a pretty one.” He smiles, snagging two champagne flutes from a passing waiter. “The things I could do with a mouth like that.”

Okay, now he’s just doing this on purpose.

“Are you enjoying yourself?” I squawk.

_Squawk? Am I a bird now?_

“Immensely. Did you know that your entire face turns red when you blush?” He takes a sip from one of the flutes. “It’s very cute.”

I snort. “I’ve been told I look like a tomato that has been on the vine for too long.”

He hums, seeming to think for a moment. “Maybe. But a very cute tomato.”

_How is he this charming?_

We finally make it to a table, thankfully. He pulls out a chair, and my legs slowly sink me down into the seat. Then, he's placing the champagne flutes on the table and sliding his hands into his pockets. 

He gives me a blank expression before stating, “That chair was for me.”

I yelp. _Damn me and all of my stupid inhuman noises._

“Oh god! Sorry!” I stand abruptly, almost tipping over, before taking a step to the side of the chair.

He contemplates me quietly and smiles to himself, seemingly pleased with our current exchange. But, he doesn’t move, just lets an ever bigger grin slowly spread across his face. He’s…

I gasp in annoyance.

“You jerk!” Slapping him on the bicep, I send a glare in his direction. He simply laughs aloud, his eyes crinkling. “Making me feel like an idiot.”

Instead of responding, he gestures his hand between me and the chair, so I plop down once more. Grinning once more, he pulls a second chair over and sits in front of me, face to face. Wow, his eyes are almost emerald from this angle. _Spectacular_.

“Is this a common habit of yours? Staring at people and going unresponsive.” I can see the mirth growing in his expression, the corner of his lips ticking up.

“No.” I growl, grumbling under my breath. “Most people just aren’t this attractive. Not my fault.”

The only response I get is another smug smile. _Ugh, damn him and his stupid beautiful face and swoon-worthy pick-up lines. I’m not that easy to catch. I am a strong, independent, feminist woman._

Leaning his elbow on the table, he scoots his chair closer to mine. At this point, he’s less than a foot away from me, our knees barely touching. “Maybe we should introduce ourselves. Would you like me to go first?”

I nod my head, trying to prevent myself from saying anything else embarrassing for the time being.

“Well, my name is James Westminster. I am 32 years old, my favorite animal is a penguin, and if I could eat one food for the rest of my life it would be homemade shepherds pie.” His smile is softer this time, at ease. “Now it’s your turn.”

Great, now he gets to find out how boring I am.

I sigh. “Well, my name is Paige, as you might have figured out. And I’m 27.”

“Mhmm. And what are you doing at this lovely charity function, Paige?”

“Um, well. It’s actually run by my sister and her husband?” I blush again, tilting my head to the side to avoid eye contact. God, this is embarrassing.

I can feel him shift beside me, and suddenly his hand is on my knee. My _knee!_ How did that happen? It doesn’t move, just a gentle presence on me. Calming.

I finally turn back again and see he is watching my face intently.

Interesting.

“And you don’t want to be here?” He queries, questions dancing in his eyes.

I grab the other champagne flute and hold it in my hand. “It isn’t that. I love my sister dearly, and I support the cause completely. It just...” I bite my lip slowly, looking at my hands before slowly meeting his gaze again. “Standing at her events, fundraising for dying kids, I always feel like I’m being looked down on. Judged, for being the nameless, less popular younger sister who isn’t doing more important things in life.”

My eyes make it back down to my hands again, and I am suddenly very fascinated by the bubbles in my drink. But suddenly, there is a hand on my chin gently tipping my head back into James’ eyes.

“Why would anyone look down on you when you are clearly the brightest star shining in here?”

All the air leaves my lungs at that. A minute passes, no words, only the two of us. Staring into one another’s eyes.

_Isn’t that a little cliche?_

Don’t care, this is perfect. This moment right here.

I can notice every detail of his face like this. His jaw is sharp and a clean cut five o’clock shadow. A long nose and deep-set eyes with sharp eyebrows. He has a slightly larger forehead, but gorgeous black hair makes it look complete. _Perfect_.

We seem to be breathing at the same time, and it feels like we are the only two people in the room.

_I want him to gaze at me like this, full wonder and fondness, for the rest of my life._

The moment finally stops when a woman kicks my chair in passing, jolting my body lightly. I cough, clearing my throat. He seems to snap out of it as well, leaning back slightly in his chair. I already miss his closeness.

“So, James, tell me more about yourself. What are you doing here?” I smile softly, new hope lifting my expression.

His face softens. “Well, it is definitely less interesting than why you’re here. I have to show up at fundraisers for the ‘good of the company’. Makes it look good when the CEO shows up, I guess. Shows we’re charitable or something.”

“Did you- Did you say CEO?” I ask, ignoring his rambling. What else is there to learn about this guy?

There comes that slow grin again. “I sure did, sugar.”

“CEO to what?” I swear it’s a whisper coming out of my mouth, but he seems to hear me anyways.

He raises an eyebrow at this. “What, you don’t already know?”

“Am I supposed to?” I fire back.

“Well, since I’ve won the Times ‘Most Eligible CEO Bachelor of the Year’ for the last three years, I seem to have grown more noticed in popular media.” He gives me a full on grin this time, teeth and everything. “But, since you seem unaware, Ill enlighten you. I’m the CEO to Westminster Labs. We develop cures and new medical technology for hospitals, at very low costs for patients.”

I blink twice before I am able to respond. “Why is it that everything you say makes you more unattainable?”

“Unattainable? I’m right here, aren’t I?” James responds, with confusion muddling his features.

“Maybe, but you’re totally out of my league. You should clearly be dating supermodels or Nobel prize winners or something. You probably shouldn’t even be looking at me.” My hands wave between the two of us, flabbergasted and seemingly out of my own control.

“But I’m not dating supermodels or Nobel Prize winners or something. And, I'm quite enjoying looking at you right now, to be honest.” He doesn’t follow this up with his signature smirk, annoyingly. Which means he’s being serious and I can’t blow it off as easily.

“But, why? I’m just a boring woman with a more successful sister and a boring life and a boring job as a-”

He cuts me off abruptly. “Wait, wait! Let me guess.”

I stare at him, baffled. “You want to guess what my job is?”

“Yeah.”

“What do I get out of it?” I question, hesitant.

“What do you want?” He shoots back.

I pause. What _do_ I want? What would he be willing to give me?

He sits back in his chair, watching me as I think. Finally, I come to a decision.

“If you can’t guess it, I want to know something personal about you. Something important. I told you something personal that I don’t usually give up willingly. About my sister and my insecurities. I want the same in return.” I cross my arms over my chest and watch him process my request.

“Hmmm… Interesting choice. Not something anyone else would have asked for. Usually, they want my phone number or a million dollars or something.” He looks astonished.

“Did I surprise you?”

“Just slightly.” He clears his throat. “But, if you’re getting something of this little game, I want something as well.”

I stare him down. “You already are, you get to know what my job is.”

“Agh, that is so _boring_ , though! Come on, let me get one guess and if I get it right, I win a prize.” Now he looks even smugger than before. What is going through his head?

We stare each other down for a minute before I concede.

“ _Fine_. Fine. What do you want?”

“Your phone number.”

I groan. “Speaking of boring. Aren’t you gonna work for it?”

He squints at me, playfully suspicious. “Then what do you suggest?”

A triumphant grin spreads across my face. “My email.”

A cackle is given in return. “What -- what year is this? 2000?” The words barely make it out between his laughter.

I huff. “No. I want you to work for it.”

Now I have the joy of having a smug look on my face.

His laughter finally subsides as he looks me in the eye once more. “But what if I want to ask you on a date?”

“Then you have to write me a thoughtful email convincing me to go on a date with you.” I lift my chin defiantly in his direction.

“Are you serious?” Now he really looks stunned.

“Dead serious.”

He sits there, thinking, before finally leaning forward and sticking his hand out. “Deal.”

We shake hands.

“So, you get one guess. What is it?” I gaze at imploringly, curious what he comes up with.

I’ll probably get the same response I usually do, a kindergarten teacher or someth-

“You’re a veterinarian.” He states, matter of factly.

_What?_

“How-How did you?” I splutter. “How did you guess that?”

“It was pretty simple just by observing you, really.” _How dare he look so smug._

“What do you mean?” I gape. “Explain.”

“It was simple to figure out, really. Since you clearly aren’t comfortable around people, based on the way you walk around this event avoiding people, and how you responded both to me and what I assume was your ex. Therefore, you can’t possibly work in an environment that has extended amounts of human interaction. Also, you have faded scratch marks on your arms from what I assume are cats, and you also have faint traces of animal hair on your dress. Probably from the fact you came here straight from work. Add in the fact that you were awed at the dogs hidden away in the backyard and spent nearly an hour alone out there with them. Taking all of that into account, it was pretty easy to piece together.” He takes the glass out of my hand and takes a sip, winking at me.

What in _the hell_ just happened?

Wait a second…

“You saw me outside? Were you watching me?”

“Not _watching_ ,” He pauses, shifting uneasily in his chair as his mouth moves slightly agape, as if trying to find the right words to say. “More like… observing.”

“That is the same thing.”

“Not it’s not!”

“Yes, it is.” I glower at him. “Did you at least see anything interesting? Or was your stalking in vain?”

“I wasn’t stalking you!” He bursts.

“Let’s agree to disagree.” It’s almost nice to have him caught off guard for once. Since we met, he had been confusing and surprising me, catching me off guard with no response. Now, though, the tables have turned. _How long can I milk this?_

He pulls his own face at me, almost as if he’s… Bemused? “Even if I was ‘stalking’ you, would that be so bad? Attractive, charming guy like me, checking out a gorgeous woman like yourself?”

“Yes. It’s still just as creepy.” My frown deepens. “Just cause you’re ‘pretty’ doesn’t make it better.”

He groans, almost sounding like he’s in pain. “You really are gonna make me work for this, aren’t you.”

“Yep.” A lazy grin pulls on my lips, and for a second it almost looks like he’s been slapped. However, he quickly snaps back to his calm demeanor, grinning again.

“Good thing I like you.” Then he pauses and leans in a little, almost like he wants to tell me a secret. “Plus, you’re right. Just cause a guy is attractive doesn’t mean he should get away with it.”

“I’m glad to hear you say that, otherwise I might have had to walk away.”

His body freezes. Not angry, just curious. “And why is that?”

“I don’t go on dates with douche bags or misogynists. Just a rule of mine.” I shrug my shoulders.

His jaw actually drops at that. He stares at me for a moment, before snapping his mouth shut and nodding resolutely.

“I have a lot to learn from you.” He almost looks dazed, but he also looks pleased. Then, he’s standing to his feet, dusting off his deep black suit, and sticking out a hand towards me. “Would you like to dance with me?”

I tilt my head, looking into his eyes for a moment. There is no hidden joke or meaning to the request. He seems genuine. I can work with that.

“I would love to.” At my words, I place my hand in his as he pulls me to my feet.

And then, he is pulling me towards the dance floor. I have never been the best of dancers, merely mediocre enough to keep up. With his guidance, though, it is easy to follow his lead and keep in step. As we continue to get pulled into the masses of people dancing, he wraps his arm around my waist. I return the gesture by placing my own arm around his shoulder. We are in _the_ classic romantic dancing position, just like every rom-com I have ever watched.

As we lazily wind throughout the dancing hall, I can feel his breath gently huffing against my neck. Despite the fact that he has easily four inches on me (and I’m even wearing four-inch heels!), he keeps his mouth close to my ear. _To spin sonnets in my ear?_

He lets out a deep breath before saying, “I had a twin brother who committed suicide when I was 17. In his suicide note, he asked me to be happy and successful, for him, but never to show the letter to any else.”

I slowly tip my head towards his, gazing softly into his eyes. “Why are you telling me? You won the bet.”

“Because, a secret for a secret.” His smile comes slowly, erasing the stricken look of a long-lasting ache off his face. The etches of pain from his memory ease as he looks at me, though. “Plus, I trust you.”

“You barely know me.” I protest.

“I know.” He replies. Then, he gives me the most genuine smile I’ve seen all night.

We’ve stopped dancing at this point. We’re just gripping one another in the middle of the dance floor. Couples spin around us, and music plays in the background, skirts flying and bodies spinning. The music swells ( _Really? Again with the cinematic parallels?_ ) and suddenly he is leaning even closer into my face again. This time, though, his eyes are on my lips.

“Can I kiss you?” He whispers, barely a breath away from my own mouth.

I lick my lips before nodding softly, not trusting myself to get the words out properly.

As his mouth meets mine, a solid pressure against me, fireworks seem to explode behind my eyes. His warmth envelops me, soft and gentle and comforting.

I could get used to this.

 

\---

 

_My Dearest Dr. Paige Westcott,_

 

_When we first met, you told me that in order to ask you on a date, that I had to put the effort into it. You told me to write you a proper email, so that is what I plan to do._

_I had no idea I was destined to meet someone so special at yet another boring charity event. (Not to insult your sister or her charity.) Never in my wildest dreams would I have thought that something so monumental could have happened that fateful Saturday night in May._

_As I prepared for the evening, I had picked out my best suit. I showered and dressed and styled my hair and put on cologne. I had put on my shoes and tucked my handkerchief and made sure there were no wrinkles visible. How was I to know that I would never forget that outfit, nor would I soon forget any moment of my evening with you._

_When I first watched you walk out to the backyard, I admit that I was simply stunned by your beauty. But, the way you lit up at the sight of the pit bull hidden in the corner is what truly drew me to you. The way the joy sparked in your features. I need not exaggerate when talking about how your eyes sparkled at the creature. And then, you knelt in the grass, in a full-length gown and heels, to get the creature to trust you and let you pet him. I have never seen something more beautiful._

_You may have been the one to grab me first, but I had my sights set on you from the moment I noticed you walking in. Did you not notice me before that? Did you not see me coincidentally being in the same room as you all night? Ready to meet you and learn more about the person behind the grass-stained ballgown? (Sidenote: How did you get those stains out in merely 15 minutes in the ballroom bathroom? Asking for a friend.)_

_And, while I might have been struck by your beauty, I was truly awestruck by your personality. I might have only gotten to have one hour of conversation that night, but I can clearly see many more evenings together with you in the future, full of the same conversation._

_I have never met someone whose soul is so kind, so gentle, so strong._

_I would be willing to give up 1,000 stars to spend one more night with you, the brightest star I saw that night._

_You told me that it was a rule of yours to not date douchebags or misogynists, so I hope this email doesn’t sound too douchebaggy to get you to go on a date with me. (And don’t worry. I dare say I’m almost as feminist as you are.)_

_If you feel so inclined, I would love to meet you in a more romantic setting. If you decide you would like to see where this can go, meet me at l'Origine at 7 pm on Saturday, May 11._

_I’ll wait all night for you to show if I have to. Even if you stood me up, I’d be happy to look like a fool for the rest of my life just for the chance of one more night with you._

 

_Faithfully and Respectfully Yours,_   
_James Grayson Westminster_

_P.S. Maybe this time you will get to hear how deep my voice can really get._


End file.
